brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Crescent Gym
Crescent Gym is the eighth and final Gym that the player must face. The Gym resides inside the remains of a wrecked ship, located at Crescent Town. As the Gym entrance is in water, HM3 Surf is required to enter this Gym. Prior to the incident in Demon's Tomb, there are oil barrels spilt outside this Gym, preventing access. The Gym specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon, meaning that Normal and Fighting-type attacks are entirely useless. The Gym is under the command of Captain B. — a playful prankster who loves to scare her adversaries using her Ghost-type Pokémon. She will reward the player with Haunted Badge when defeated. Design Crescent Gym is built inside of a sunken ship. When the player first enters the gym, he or she will notice that the walls and ceiling seem to defy gravity, as chairs and tables appear to be stuck to every surface. The Gym design is possibly an extension of Captain B.'s playful personality, as its goal appears to be toying with the player. Gym Puzzle Crescent Gym Puzzle 1.png Crescent Gym Puzzle 2.png The whole Gym seems to be a huge cube in middle of the ship, from which the player has to fold the cube around, moving the sides in order to reach the Leader. There are two control panels that allow player to fold the cube, so the player must reach one of them to start. When player unfolds the cube via any of those control panels, the room player is currently in will be locked from shuffling, adding to the difficulty and meaning that player must make utmost use of both panels while navigating around the Gym, to eventually reach the treasure room, where Captain B. resides. Trainers There are 3 Trainers that the player must face before facing Captain B. Their Pokémon are at Lv. 75, already posing quite a challenge by themselves. Captain B. further steps up the difficulty with not just a full team of Pokémon above Lv. 80, but also a party of Pokémon built for competitive battling — all of her Pokémon, with the exception of her last one which holds a Mega Stone, are equipped with various items including those sold in BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace. Furthermore, her Decidueye possesses the Signature Hidden Ability Long Reach instead of the usual Overgrow. |- |- |Attack1=Explosion|Attack2=Phantom Force|Attack3=Trick-or-Treat}} |- |Attack1=Wood Hammer|Attack2=Phantom Force|Attack3=Horn Leech}} |- |- |Ability=Iron Fist|Attack1=Curse|Attack2=Focus Punch|Attack3=Hammer Arm}} |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam}} |- |- |Attack1=Baton Pass|Attack2=Shadow Ball|Attack3=Phantom Force}} |- |Attack1=Earth Power|Attack2=Shadow Ball|Attack3=Shore Up}} |- |- |Attack1=Shadow Ball|Attack2=Sludge Bomb|Attack3=Focus Blast|Attack4=Destiny Bond}} |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=Leaf Blade|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1=Rest|Attack2=Sleep Talk|Attack3=Calm Mind|Attack4=Snarl}} |- |Attack1=Nasty Plot|Attack2=Dazzling Gleam| Attack3=Power Gem|Attack4=Shadow Ball}} |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=King's Shield|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sacred Sword}} |- |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=King's Shield|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sacred Sword}} |- |Attack1=Toxic|Attack2=Foul Play|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Will-O-Wisp}} |- Award Once player defeats Captain B., she will remark that the player fought well and reward him or her with Haunted Badge, which ensures all Pokémon regardless of level to obey the player without questions. The player will also receive TM65 Shadow Claw. |- |- Trivia * This Gym differs from the other Gyms in Roria by several ways: ** It is the only Gym that is in a town. ** It is the only Gym with a female Gym Leader. ** It is the only Gym with an entrance on water surface, requiring usage of HM3 Surf to enter. * Captain B. is based on Beeism, who is a popular female Roblox Game Developer. * Captain B. holds a record of the strongest Gym Leader in the entire Pokémon World during initial matches, having her entire team at Lv. 81-83, significantly exceeding all Regional Champions in main storyline battles, only falling short to some of Pokémon Master Red's Pokémon at Lv. 84-88 in ''Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. ** If other Pokémon fan games are considered, Captain B. shares this record with Leader Adam from Pokémon Insurgence, with the strongest Pokémon peaking at Lv. 83 in normal difficulty as well. ** This is further influenced by the fact that she uses items for competitive battling such as Life Orbs and Focus Sash — a trait never happening to Gym Leaders in any core series initial battles. 8